wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Jangada/II/18
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} I. o. Tak więc nadszedł rozkaz od ministra, i jak to przewidywał sędzia Jarriquez, było to potwierdzenie zapadłego dawniej wyroku śmierci, z rozkazem natychmiastowego wykonania. Joam Dacosta nie składał żadnego dowodu swej niewinności — zatem musiało stać się zadość sprawiedliwości. Nazajutrz, 31 sierpnia, skazaniec miał zostać powieszonym. W Brazylii, ilekroć nie chodzi o murzynów, kara śmierci bywa zazwyczaj zamienioną na łagodniejszą, tym razem jednak miała dosięgnąć białego. Odnośnie do przestępstw popełnianych w arayalu dyamentowym, prawo karne jest nadzwyczaj surowe i ze względu ogólnego bezpieczeństwa nie istnieje tu droga łaski. Tak więc nic nie mogło już ocalić Joama Dacosta — nieszczęśliwy miał stracić nietylko życie ale i honor. Otóż dnia 31 sierpnia rano, mężczyzna jakiś pędził do Manao co koń wyskoczy, a galopował tak niesłychanie prędko, że biedny wierzchowiec padł bez życia o pół mili od miasta. Jeździec zeskoczył i nie oglądając się na biedne zwierzę pobiegł prędko ku miastu, choć sam nadzwyczaj już był znużony. Przybywał on z prowincyi wschodnich, trzymając się lewego brzegu rzeki. Cały swój zasób pieniężny oddał za tego konia, na którym prędzej mógł dostać się do Manao niż gdyby płynął pirogą, która musiałaby pod wodę przepływać Amazonkę. Był to Fragoso. Czyż powiodło mu się przedsięwzięcie o którem nie zawiadomił nikogo? Czy odnalazł ową leśną milicyą do której należał Torres? Czy odkrył coś co mogłoby jeszcze ocalić Joama Dacosta? Sam nie umiałby odpowiedzieć na to; w każdym razie pilno mu było jak najspieszniej zawiadomić sędziego Jarriquez o tem czego dowiedział się podczas swej wycieczki. Oto co zaszło. Fragoso nie omylił się gdy poznał w Torresie jednego z kapitanów milicyi leśnej, wykonywających niecne swe rzemiosło w nadbrzeżnych prowincyach Madeiry. Dopłynąwszy tam dowiedział się że zwierzchnik „leśnych kapitanów” znajdował się w okolicy, ale miejsca wskazać mu nie umiano. Nie tracąc czasu, Fragoso rozpoczął poszukiwania i znalazł go nareszcie. Odpowiedział bez wahania na pytania jakie zadał mu Fragoso, gdyż nie miał żadnego interesu w zatajeniu prawdy. Fragoso zapytał najpierw: — Czy leśny kapitan Torres należał przed kilku miesiącami do milicyi pana? — Tak, odrzekł. — Czy w owym czasie nie łączyły go związki ścisłej przyjaźni z którymś z podkomendnych pana, który następnie umarł? — Rzeczywiście tak było. — Jakże się on nazywał? — Ortega. Fragoso nic więcej dowiedziéć się nie mógł, a trudno było przypuścić aby te nic nieznaczące objaśnienia mogły wywrzéć jakiś wpływ na zmianę położenia Joama Dacosta. Pojmując to dobrze, starał się dowiedziéć coś o przeszłości tego Ortegi, który według tego co powiedział Torres, był rzeczywistym sprawcą zbrodni dokonanej w Tijuko, ale na nieszczęście przywódzca milicyi nie wiedział zkąd przybył i nie znał żadnych szczegółów odnoszących się do jego przeszłości. To tylko nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ów Ortega od wielu już lat był członkiem milicyi, że ścisła przyjaźń łączyła go z Torresem, że zawsze prawie byli razem i że Torres czuwał nad nim podczas choroby i nie odstępował do ostatniej życia chwili. Nic więcej nie wiedział o nich przywódzca milicyi. Zmuszony poprzestać na tych niedostatecznych objaśnieniach, Fragoso wybrał się niezwłocznie z powrotem. Lecz choć nie posiadł dowodu że Ortega ten był sprawcą zbrodni, wycieczka jego dawała przynajmniej tę pewność, iż Torres o tyle przynajmniej powiedział prawdę że jeden z jego towarzyszy umarł i że był przy nim do samej śmierci. Z tego już można było wnosić iż on to właśnie oddał mu ów dokument, że tenże odnosił się do zbrodni w Tijuko, której Ortega był sprawcą i że zawierał przyznanie się do winy, wraz z objaśnieniami w jakich okolicznościach kradzież dyamentów i morderstwo żołnierzy dokonanem zostało, Tak więc, nie ulegało prawie wątpliwości iż gdyby można było posiadać klucz i liczbę stanowiącą zasadę kriptogramu, możnaby dowiedzieć się prawdy. Ale cóż, kiedy liczby tej Fragoso nie znał i tylko pozyskał oniemal pewność że cała ta sprawa wyjaśniona była w owym dokumencie. Jednakże pilno mu było jak najspieszniej zawiadomić sędziego Jarriquez o rezultacie swoich poszukiwań. Wiedział że i godziny nie ma do stracenia i dlatego galopując co koń wyskoczy, znużony nad wszelki wyraz, około ósmej rano przybył o pół mili od Manao. W kilka minut przebył piechotą odległość oddzielającą go od miasta; nieprzeparte przeczucie pchało go naprzód, i sam nie pojmując czemu był teraz przekonany że zbawienie Joama Dacosta leżało w jego ręku. Wtem nagle stanął jak wryty, doszedłszy do małego placyku tuż po za bramą miasta. Tam, wśród natłoczonego tłumu, o jakie dwadzieścia stóp po nad jego głowami, wznosiła się szubienica od której zwieszał się postronek. Siły opuściły biedaka, w oczach mu się zaćmiło — upadł; z ust wyrwały się słowa: — Zapóźno! zapóźno!... Zerwał się nadludzkiem wysileniem — spojrzał. Ciała Joama Dacosta nie było na szubienicy — więc nie zapóźno jeszcze!... — Sędzia Jarriquez! sędzia Jarriquez!... wołał, i pędząc co miał sił wpadł nawpół żywy do domu sędziego. Drzwi były zamknięte; zdołał jeszcze zapukać. Służący otworzył, oznajmiając zarazem że pan nie przyjmuje nikogo. Nie zważając na to, odepchnął służącego i wpadł jak bomba do gabinetu sędziego. — Wracam z prowincyi w której Torres był kapitanem leśnym! zawołał. Panie sędzio, Torres powiedział prawdę... zawiesić... zawiesić egzekucyą... — Więc wyszukałeś tę milicyą? — Tak. — I przynosisz klucz do odczytania dokumentu? Fragoso nic nie odpowiedział. — A więc idź do licha i daj mi święty spokój! zawołał sędzia, i uniesiony gniewem porwał dokument i chciał podrzéć go w kawałki, Fragoso chwycił go za ręce. — Panie sędzio! zawołał, tu jest prawda. — Wiem o tem, ale na cóż się przyda prawda, której wydobyć nie można. — To musi nastąpić... musi! — Raz jeszcze pytam czy przynosisz mi klucz? — Nie! ale powtarzam: Torres powiedział prawdę... Jeden z towarzyszy jego umarł przed kilku miesiącami, i nie ulega wątpliwości że on to powierzył mu ów dokument, który chciał sprzedać Joamowi Dacosta. — Tak, odrzekł sędzia, nie ulega wątpliwości... dla nas — ale nie uznali tego ci od których zależało życie Joama Dacosta. Idź sobie! Ale Fragoso nie usłuchał rozkazu i padając na kolana przed sędzią, wołał składając błagalnie ręce. — Joam Dacosta jest niewinny!... pan nie możesz dozwolić aby poniósł śmierć hańbiącą... Nie on to popełnił ową zbrodnię w Tijuko... ale towarzysz Torresa, ten kto napisał ten dokument... Ortega!... Usłyszawszy to nazwisko, sędzia zerwał się jak oparzony, po chwili ścisnął czoło rękami, jakby chcąc uspokoić wzburzenie jakie zawrzało w jego umyśle, poczem pochwycił dokument, rozłożył przed sobą na biórku i rzekł przecierając oczy: — To nazwisko... być może... spróbujmy... Ortega... tak, kto wie?... I zaczął z tem nazwiskiem odbywać też same próby, jakie daremnie zastosowywał do innych. Napisawszy je po nad sześciu pierszemi literami ostatniego paragrafu, otrzymał: — Nie, tak być nie może! zawołał. Jakoż h'' umieszczone pod ''r nie mogłoby być wyrażone liczbą, ponieważ w porządku alfabetycznym litera ta o zbyt wiele liter poprzedza r'' a wiadomo że liczb złożonych nie używa się w kriptogramach. Tylko więc litery ''p y j umieszczone pod literami o t e, odpowiadały liczbom 1, 4, 5. Co zaś do s'' i ''l, stojących na końcu wyrazu, przedział oddzielający je od g'' i ''a wynosił 12 liter, więc pojedyńczą liczbą wyrazićby się nie dały, a tem samem nie mogły odpowiadać literom g'' ani ''a. W tej chwili dały się słyszéć z ulicy przerażające krzyki rozpaczy; Fragoso pobiegł do okna i otworzył je zanim sędzia zdołał temu przeszkodzić. Tłumy zalegały ulicę; nadchodziła godzina w której skazaniec miał być wyprowadzony z więzienia i tysiące ludzi pchało się w kierunku placu na którym stała szubienica. Straszny był wyraz twarzy sędziego, wpatrującego się błędnym wzrokiem w wiersze dokumentu. — A!... ostatni wyraz!... tak, spróbujmy jeszcze sześciu ostatnich liter!... wyszeptał. Była to ostatnia już nadzieja. I ręką tak drżącą ze wzruszenia że zaledwie mógł utrzymać pióro, napisał nazwisko Ortega po nad sześciu ostatniemi literami. Krzyknął mimowolnie; zobaczył bowiem od pierwszego wejrzenia że litery te poprzedzały w porządku alfabetycznym, litery składające nazwisko Ortega, tak więc wszystkie mogły wyrażać numera i wytworzyć liczbę. Ale czy tylko ta liczba stanowiła klucz dokumentu?... Czy nie zawiedzie go, jak wszystkie próbowane dotąd? Ortega napisane nad ostatnim wyrazem: Widzimy więc że stanowiły liczbę 4 3 2 5 1 3. I znowuż rozległy się głośne krzyki litości i współczucia dla nieszczęśliwego skazańca, któremu zaledwie kilkanaście minut życia zostawało. Fragoso wypadł z pokoju oszalały z rozpaczy... chciał ujrzeć jeszcze swego dobroczyńcę, zanim wydrą mu życie... chciał paść na kolana przed wiodącymi go na śmierć i zatrzymać ich, wołając: Nie zabijajcie tego sprawiedliwego!... Nie zabijajcie najlepszego, najszlachetniejszego z ludzi!... Jednocześnie sędzia Jarriquez pisał otrzymaną liczbę, zaczynając od najpierwszej litery ostatniego paragrafu, powtarzając tyle razy z kolei ile tego wypadła potrzeba, jak następuje: Poczem, podstawiając litery prawdziwe, cofając się według numerów w porządku alfabetycznym, przeczytał: ''Prawdziwym sprawcą kradzieży...''Wytłomaczenie odnosi się do słów napisanych w języku francuzkim. Nie krzyknął już ale ryknął z radości! Liczba 4 3 2 5 1 3 była rzeczywiście kluczem do odczytania dokumentu. Jedno nazwisko Ortega dozwoliło mu ją wynaleźć. Miał więc nareszcie nieodzowny dowód materyalny, stanowiący niezaprzeczone świadectwo niewinności Joama Dacosta, to też nie czytając dalej, wybiegł na ulicę krzycząc: — Wstrzymać egzekucyą!... czekajcie! Wpadł w tłum który rozstępował się przed nim i pobiegł do więzienia z którego właśnie wyprowadzano skazańca a żona i dzieci chwytały go się w szale rozpaczy. Dobiegłszy do Joama Dacosta, sędzia Jarriquez zdyszany nie mógł przemówić, podniósł tylko w górę rękę w której trzymał dokument, aż nareszcie ostatnim wysiłkiem zawołał. — Niewinny!... niewinny!... ----